1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyor belt support devices and more specifically it relates to a conveyor belt alignment system for maintaining a maintaining a conveyor belt's alignment under various operating conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conveyors are utilized in various types of equipment and industries to transfer particulate material. Conveyor belts on conveyors need to be aligned along a longitudinal axis to avoid unnecessary wear and tear. Conventional conveyors have rollers supporting the lower side of the conveyor belt, but little support is provided to the side-to-side movement of the conveyor. One attempted solution is “training idlers” but they do not provide the desired control of a conveyor belt.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for maintaining a maintaining a conveyor belt's alignment under various operating conditions. Conventional conveyors do not provide adequate belt alignment functionality.
In these respects, the conveyor belt alignment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a maintaining a conveyor belt's alignment under various operating conditions.